Alexander Damian Slytherin
by XylennadieRitterin
Summary: When Dumbledore died early in Harry's sixth year, it was up to The-Boy-Who-Lived to kill Nagini, vanguish Lord Voldemort for good and hopefully stay in the Wizarding World come summer. Except, Fate was bored and decided to give Harry a second chance. Harry was pretty sure was doomed. AU, Sane!Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt to write fanfiction. Apologize if there was spelling or grammar error, English is not my first language

Unbetaed

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and I only own the OC as much as I hope otherwise.

 **Prologue**

The ex-students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly often said that the sixth years was supposed to be the most relaxing year seeing there wasn't any important exams on that year as well as the students only took subjects that they loved. But for one Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived and the Savior of Wizarding World, his sixth year was by far his worst year ever. Yes, the fifth year was counted. And it was currently just early December.

The reason was simple, Albus Dumbledore was dying.

Dumbledore was cursed when he went and retrieved one of Lord Voldemort's horcrux and despite the effort of his trusted Death Eater turned spy as well as the youngest potion master in Britain with ample knowledge of Dark Arts, Severus Snape, the Curse spread faster than he estimated and he didn't think he would last until Christmas.

That brought another problem. namely Harry Potter and his burden to kill Voldemort, who could only be killed after all of his horcruxes was destroyed first. On the bright side, Dumbledore was able to gather three of five remaining horcruxes. On the other hand, Harry Potter was a horcrux, which mean he had to be killed by Voldemort himself, as well as Dumbledore had no strength left to deal with the last horcrux, Voldemort snake familiar Nagini.

As much as he hated burdened the young Harry, Dumbledore had no other choice but to left the task of killing Nagini to his young champion. And since Nagini was likely kept close to Voldemort, Harry had to understand his nemesis first. Hence his weekend lesson in the Headmaster's office, dive into memory after memory of the young dark lord.

Secretive till the end, with his adamant wish not to burden Harry, the Headmaster waited for the last possible moment a.k.a forty-eight hours before his ultimate demise before gave Harry his final order to kill Nagini and for the first time, armed the young Gryffindor with intel that he managed to gathered.

To say that Harry was shocked was understatement. The sixteen years old could barely functioning for almost two weeks and only when his cauldron exploded on his face in potion class, sending him to the infirmary did he got a breakdown and managed to somewhat regained his bearing.

Although Harry still resent his mentor and grandfather figure for not telling him that he was dying and preparing him for the worst, he realized that the world still need him to get rid of Voldemort and he felt complied to adhered the late Headmaster order.

Having learned lesson from the debacle in the Ministry that led to death of his godfather, Sirius Black, and refused to endanger his friends again, Harry took his time to plan ahead for the first time instead of rushing head first and relied on his luck again.

As far as he knew, Nagini was kept close to Voldemort who, thanks for an intel Dumbledore got, resided in Slytherin Manor, somewhere in the middle of forest in Northern Ireland. The Manor would definitely have warded very heavily with more than hundred alarm to catch intruder. However, because Voldemort had taken Harry's blood during his resurrection, Dumbledore was sure that the ward would mistook Harry as Voldemort himself.

Harry had contemplated using the polyjuice potion as. But after some thought, he figured the potion had too many flaws. He had to kidnap the person he wanted to poised as and the potion would wear off in an hour.

Glamour was what he thought next, he even already practiced the spell into perfection and almost fell into next step when Hermione wrote Thief's Downfall, a charmed waterfall which would erased all disguising spell, for her Charm Essay. Harry wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort acquired similar protection on his house.

After four very long and stressed months, Harry finally stumbled across what he thought had highest chance to success from the least likely source, the Half Blood Prince.

The discovery was purely coincidental. Harry was in the potion class, the first one to submit his potion, dreamless potion, with a full 10 minutes spare thanks to the Half Blood Prince. As professor Slughorn was not in the class and Hermione was in the infirmary, Harry had nothing to do except reading his potion book.

And on the last page, written in handwriting so small he had to squinted to read, written an antidote based appearance altering potion and its antidote. The potion was not to change to match another person like polyjuice but more to change the face to something the drinker imagined when they drink the potion.

The ingredients were not impossible to get as Slughorn was pretty careless with his ingredients cupboard, nor would it take long. The steps were complicated, but Harry was confident as he never butchered a potion with the guidance of Half Blood Prince.

Mind already set, Harry spent almost his entire free time in the Room of Requirement which -as always- magically accommodated his need in form of spacious potion lab that Harry sure even better than Snape's. There were many cauldron various size and material with high quality knife and stirrer, dark polished mahogany ingredient cupboard, silver clock big enough that the second could be seen easily, bathroom similar to one of prefect that Harry sneak into in his fourth year -only with Gryffindor theme color-, even a twin sized four poster bed not different from his bed in Gryffindor dorm. Harry did also get Dobby to quietly brought him food on the meal time, in which the room generously gave him an elegant dining table with beautiful silverwares. He was quiet sure he could go months hiding in the room.

Harder to avoid was his friends. Especially Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna. Though Harry knew they meant well, Sirius fallen body still fresh in his mind and his resolved to shield his friends from danger got higher. He ended up telling them a little about the prophesy and lied that what he did had to be done alone as prophesied. Harry did felt guilty for lying to his best and first friends, especially as they supported him by covering for his absence as best as they could, but he firmly reminded himself that it was better than getting them killed because of his mistake.

As the snow started to melt and spring slowly came, the disguise potion was finally ready. Harry had tested the potion many times as the potion required not just drink but also imagination and magic. Good thing he did as the first time he tried, he changed his face to somehow resembled a disfigured clown with bigger nose than Snape and big round eyes that look like cute doll's eyes on a masculine face.

Willed his magic was harder than he thought. It was only after the tenth try that he able to change his appearance good enough to pass as a human.

Three days and more than fifty tries later, Harry finally nailed down his disguised. He changed his trademark bird nest black hair into shoulder length a little wavy brown hair. Killing Curse almond shaped eyes became rounder and dull blue, of course he also willed his eyesight to be perfect -and surprised when they did-.

His face melted into almost square shaped with sharp jaws, masculine lines and aged a little that he could pass as an early or mid-twenty young wizard. The infamous scar was, without question, disappeared.

It was a small problem that the potion could only change his body ever so slightly that he could only managed to put on body masses, appeared not so thin and skinny but nut burly either, and changed his height to few centimeters taller.

Satisfied that he looked nothing like Harry Potter, Harry drank the antidote, bottled the rest of the potion and antidote, and left the Room of Requirement. Took a deep breath, he steeled himself to the Headmistress office and mentally reminded himself to talk to his friends, went to Gringotts to store his wand -as he was sure his holly and phoenix wand was as infamous as he was-, and got new wand in wand shop Knocturn Alley where the twins informed him the wands were on par with Ollivander but he could buy in discreet.

* * *

Obviously, changing his appearance wasn't enough to change his luck. That, or he was really fate's plaything.

Dumbledore was right and the ward did indeed allow him access. Harry crept up through the back door into a dark alley when he was suddenly shot with some kind of beam.

His whole body felt burned. he fell to the ground and writhing in pain, the sensation not dissimilar to Cruciatus Curse and despite his best effort to stay silent, the pain was so unbearable he was soon open his mouth to scream.

Only, the sound that came out from his mouth was not a scream but a high pitched wailing.

He dimly remarked that the sound reminded him of that of the babies before his mind went blissfully blank.

TBC

 **Next Chapter: Voldemort found the intruder. But the truth was not what it seem.**

 **Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and I only own the OC as much as I hope otherwise.

Warning: AU, Sane!Voldemort.

 **Prologue 2**

Tom Marvolo 'I am Lord Voldemort' Riddle was having a good day. He had, at last, got rid of his ugly snake like face thanks to his Potion Master's intelligence. The fact that his second 'reborn' happened a day after Albus Dumbledore finally kicked the bucket was just a happy coincidence.

The Dark Lord's visage was now an older version of his handsome teenager self, back before he started dabbling in Dark Arts and gradually lose his appearance. It also helped that he regained his wits and sanity that had been tore as the result of making too many Horcruxes, and lamented his rash decision upon hearing the Prophecy.

He had to admit though, starting a war between magical population wasn't the best course to reach his goal. His true goal which was to separated magical and muggle world as well as preserved the magical tradition that had been gradually lost in history and _definitely_ not eradicated the muggle-born and half-blood, that would be hypocrite as he himself was a half-blood.

That's why the first thing the Dark Lord did after regain his human appearance was to go to Gringotts to claimed his birth right as the Lord of Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin as well as got rid of his Muggle name and went about as Marvolo Riddle Slytherin.

(Just because he had fully accepted that his father was a muggle didn't mean he would continue using the plebian name. After all, who would respect a Lord with name as common as Tom?)

The second was to track down his wife of twenty-five years, Selene Riddle née Prince, who when he became too unreasonable and started to throw up Cruciatus Curse as often as he breathed without paying attention to the victim, had fled into hiding. He remembered how furious he was back then, what was left of his mind regarded her self-preservation as ultimate betrayal, he had spent months hunted her down and had gotten small lead and planned to dealt with it after he killed Harry Potter. Thankfully, after being defeated by the toddler and between his resurrection and his regain of sanity, he hasn't had time to even think about her. A good luck since he was still held an affection toward the cheerfully sarcastic woman.

That brought Marvolo here, ten weeks later, stood in front of an ordinary, unremarkable small house, one of many similarly boring houses, in suburban muggle street, west London. His lips curled in disdain and he had to resist the urge to blow up the entire street. How the muggles could tell the houses apart was beyond him.

The thought that Lady Slytherin lived among the muggle in that filthy area boiled his blood. However, he had to admit the shrewdness. No one would even imagine that a pureblood witch would hide in muggle world and Marvolo was very certain Selene had a backup plan if the street was ever attacked.

Took a deep breath, Marvolo walked to the front door of the seemingly empty house. He had transfigured his robes to muggle clothes and purposely let his hands swaying leisurely, palm –empty from wand- open and in clear view from the windows.

He knocked the door thrice sharply and took a step back. No response from inside for almost ten minutes. Marvolo waited though as he could faintly feel magical signatures. He realized that whoever inside was, in justice, very wary and gauging him, trying to decide if it was the blood thirsty monster or the charming genius wizard that came.

Marvolo stood patiently. He knew he messed up very badly and that forgiveness he seek would not come in long way, but he was patient if not anything. And Selene certainly worth it.

Finally, the wooden door creaked open. Just wide enough for one person to come through, and in did he went.

He let his sense guided him through the dimly lit hallway into a room decorated with wall high bookshelves, an elegant study desk complete with a couple of chairs and an armchair which wasn't empty.

The occupant was a middle aged woman with long black hair that frame her thin face like curtain, pale skin, and deep black eyes. She held herself in a regal posture and eyeing Marvolo warily.

Marvolo dipped his head in greeting, allowing small genuine smile adorning his face "Selene"

"Marvolo" Selene returned, having always called him with his middle name after knowing his hate of his first.

She gestured him to came in and sit on the other chair, a good omen for him.

As he walked further, he noticed another presence looming in the shadow on the free corner. He tilted his head, narrowing his eyes to get a better look.

There stood protectively Selene's cousin, once removed, who most definitely behind her disappearance and his followers' inability to tracked her.

"Severus" Marvolo gave his potion master an acknowledging nod and dropped gracefully on the offered chair.

Said potion master moved from his earlier position. No need to hide anymore since he was caught and opted to stand beside the woman he viewed as sister, one hand on her shoulder.

"My Lord" His tone was respectful but with tiniest hint of steel, Marvolo had no doubt that Severus would duel him to death had he tried to harm Selene.

"No need for formalities Severus. It's not a formal meeting" It warmed his heart to know that the woman he found the most important had such full support from someone as brilliant and loyal as Severus.

"Indeed? Then may I inquire your purpose here?" the melodic voice again caught Marvolo's breath.

Marvolo leaned back "I just want to convince Lady Slytherin to come back to her rightful house"

He could feel, rather than see, Severus stiffened and his wand silently slid from the wand holster on his right hand. Selene became rigid and her face slip into blank mask.

"It seems like someone had hunted and successes in destroying my Horcruxes, and in turn forcefully merged them with me. I could literally feel the return of my sanity once again"

Eyes guarded, Selene tilted her head "Am I to believe that you're not here in regard of my betrayal?" She asked calmly, but Marvolo could detect the hurt in her voice.

Marvolo barely suppressed a flinch from the guilty he felt again.

"It was my insanity that regarded you as such. Had I possessed even half of my mind, I would encourage you. I once told you that nothing's more important than your safety and happiness. Your safety came first, no matter what or who the threat is"

His word seemed to calmed his wife a little, alas her eyes remained narrow and her expression guarded. He didn't expect otherwise.

"Should I just take your word like that?"

"I would never expect you to. Tell me dear Viper, what shall I do to convince you of my sincerity?"

Selene's eyes brightened slightly at the pet name. Marvolo could tell she was swayed, just very very little, but it was a progress nonetheless.

"I should hope that your ability to stay focused in one topic for more than five minutes without the need to crucio'd anyone is a positive aspect" she said drily and Marvolo let shame marred his face.

"Then I'm pleasant to tell you that I haven't had the urge at all. In fact, I'm delighted to engaged you more in this pointless debate"

"I would really like to leave this mundane lifestyle to be honest. However, I find that living handicapped better than death"

The elder wizard smirked "Believe me when I said I'm surprised you could avoid starvation without the aid of house elves. After all I was one of the victim of your.. marvelous cooking skill" he teased.

Selene scowled good naturally. But her eyes seemed to regained more fire, shined almost as bright as Marvolo remembered.

She glanced up at Severus who, at some point in their banter, already tucked his wand once more and appeared more relaxed as well. They engaged in silent conversation.

The Slytherin Lord waited patiently. He was well aware of Severus' paranoia and his fierceness to protect ones that he held dearly, something that the former Dark Lord was grateful at.

They seemed to reach an agreement for their eyes focused once more to their guest. The Potion Master squeezed Selene's shoulder in silent support.

Selene held her head and stared directly at her husband's red eyes "I required an Oath"

The yew wand was out in a flash "I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Marvolo Riddle Slytherin, do hereby swear upon my magic, that I won't lift a wand against Selene Riddle née Prince with an intention of harming without her consent, except to defend myself. And to protect her and any future children we may have with all my might. So mote it be"

The room was quiet for a few minutes as the two cousins considered his Oath.

"With an intention of harming?" Severus deep voice broke the silence.

Marvolo dipped his head "I don't think I could break the habit of sending stinging hex when she's being her usual annoying self. Or feeling lazy" He grinned at the glare sent his way.

"And the 'without her consent' part?" Ever the competent spy, Severus once again found a questionable phrase.

"When we're dueling"

Selene quirked her lip, waved her wand as she replied "So mote it be"

The atmosphere seemed to lighten immediately. The former Dark Lord belatedly realized that both of his hosts had been unnerved by the threat of his presence.

Shrugging off the uncomfortable conclusion, Marvolo stood in a fluid motion and offered his hand to his wife

"Shall we depart then?"

Selene took the offered hand gracefully with the faintest blush but pleasant expression that made Severus snorted softly.

"You had already acquired the Slytherin property then?" he asked casually, eyeing the Slytherin Lordship ring that rested on the elder wizard's right hand.

"Yes. A Manor in Northern Ireland. And it's already inhabitable" he quickly added at Selene's suspicious gaze "The only thing left is to change your last name, as well as picked up the Slytherin Consort ring and whatever you find interesting in the vault"

The still unofficial Lady Slytherin smiled widely "Oh, I'll make sure to comb the vault thoroughly. Just imagined what treasures we'll find"

Severus coughed before his Lord could answer "If all settled, I would like to return to Prince Manor" he waited the two nods "And Marvolo, take care of my sister"

With the 'or else..' left hanging, the wizard spun on his heel. Disappeared in a swirl of black robe.

Marvolo smiled down at his wife "Shall we?

* * *

The Slytherin pair only needed an hour to strip the muggle house and moved to Slytherin Manor. Marvolo wouldn't admit it, but he took great pleasure to give his Beloved a tour and got approval in his decorating choice.

The pair were just about to dine when sound of 1000 cats, courtesy of caterwauling alarm wailed.

Both were in feet, wand ready in under a second, and they ran side by side to face of the intruder.

Marvolo could sense some kind of an ancient spell, originated from Salazar Slytherin himself he presumed, activated. He didn't recognize the spell but he would wager that it was a protection ward of some sort.

What they found, however, shocked the wits out of them. Even the ever composed Marvolo couldn't keep his jaw from dropping.

For laying on the cold floor, nearly buried in too big clothes, was an unconscious, naked baby boy.

TBC

 **A.N**

 **I know I said last chapter that this one would dealt with the aftermath of Voldemort (or Marvolo) found the baby. But I can't squeeze his background and feel that it would be confusing if Selene suddenly appeared.**

 **I apologize for the long wait, I had an exam just this morning. The next chapter should be up under a week.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling

Warning: AU, Sane!Voldemort.

 **Chapter 1**

A knock sounded unusually loud from inside the former Lord Voldemort's study. The owner of the study glanced up from his paperwork and rubbed his temple, face clearly exhausted. He cast a quick tempus. Three in the morning.

Frowning, he called his guest to enter.

Severus swiftly slipped into the study, bowing after closed the door, and blinked at the state of his Lord.

"My Lord?" he asked hesitatingly.

Marvolo sighed, gestured the dour man to the guest chair "What is it, Severus? And it's Marvolo"

"Harry Potter had been missing"

Severus' report chased away any tiredness Marvolo feeling. Now hundred percent aware, the elder wizard narrowed his red eyes "Explain"

"Potter didn't attend his classes since Monday. He had been withdrawn after Dumbledore's death. Often disappear after classes and come to think about it, only attend mealtime in great hall once or twice. Even Weasley and Granger don't know exactly what he did. They just know that Dumbledore gave him a task that related to the prophecy. But the boy refused to elaborated, stating that whatever his mission was, had to be done alone"

"Monday" Marvolo mumbled "It's been four days then"

"At least" Severus interjected "Potter didn't have any classes in Friday. And nobody saw him after Thursday evening. But as it's been normal for him to disappeared, no one suspected anything. And his two sidekicks just think that he forgot about Monday classes. It's only after he failed to appeared in the dormitory that they panicked and contacted Minerva. She organized a search party inside the castle without any result"

Maryolo closed his eyes to try to control his temper. "So it's safe to assumed Potter disappeared Thursday evening then. Is there any chance he could slip outside the castle without notice?"

Severus nodded "He had an invisibility cloak. And it seemed like Dumbledore instructed Minerva to give Potter more freedom for his 'quest'. I would safely assume he's not in the castle anymore"

"Three guesses as to what his mission related to" Marvolo muttered irritated "The old man is sure pain in the ass, even from beyond grave"

Severus chuckled dryly

"Do you have any guess about Potter's whereabouts?"

The Head of Slytherin didn't answer for a few moment as he adopted a thoughtful expression. "I would guess Malfoy Manor since it was known to be our Headquarter. Or maybe if he received information about this place, he's on the way here. He isn't capable to make a portkey and as far as I know, he won't be able to apparate outside London and Scotland as he never ventured out there. The Knight Bus didn't go to Ireland and it would take him a few days to reach this area, not to mention accurately locate this Manor"

"He flew from Hogwarts to London in mere hour, Severus" the Dark Lord raised his eyebrow.

Severus nodded "It was the first thing we checked. The Thestrals are all accounted for"

"Do you think he got outside help?"

"No" Severus answered firmly "None of the Order Member know about his mission, Moody demanded everyone to submit to veritaserum as he didn't trust anyone. I do not think he had any other to turn to either"

"Veritaserum" Marvolo breathed "How about you?"

"No one know that I'm immune to them. they are all assured now, that I am loyal to the old man"

"Well, it's proven to be beneficial to us" Marvolo drawled

Before Severus could reply, a cry pierced through the night.

Marvolo shot up from his seat and fled down the hall, leaving the confused Potion Master without any explanation.

* * *

Minutes later, Marvolo reentered the study. He, however, wasn't alone. Tucked firmly on his arm was a baby boy, looked about one years old.

The baby gurgled happily as Marvolo cooed softly, sucked his chubby thumb and peering around, dull blue eyes shining curiously. Brown hair sticking out his otherwise smooth skin. He was dressed in green silk pajamas with snake slithering around.

Severus blinked dumbfounded, wondering if he was hallucinating because of lack of sleep.

"Marvolo?" he finally found his voice.

Said wizard turned his attention from the baby, absentmindedly bounced him gently.

"There's a baby on your arm" Severus pointed out flatly.

"I'm aware" Marvolo replied, amused at the normally composed man.

"May I asked?"

Pulling his hair from the baby's grasp, Marvolo turned him to meet face in face with Severus and recounted the events.

"Do you had any idea about the spell?" Severus asked after digested the information.

"I can only draw the same conclusion as you most definitely did. There aren't any portrait and few of the ancient books in the library were unreadable. We hadn't had any chances to visit the vault yet"

"So you just decide to keep him? He's most likely an enemy. A powerful one if he's able to breached the ward"

The Slytherin Lord glared at him "I realized it. However, I had legillimens him and measured his magical core. His mind is without doubt a fourteen months old baby. His magical core is large for baby that age, but not that of an adult. Whatever spell that de-aged him did the job marvelously. He is, in any aspect, a baby, a magically strong one but an innocent baby"

Severus studied the pair closely, noticing how natural Marvolo seemed to handle the young toddler, how the baby seemed content in his arm. "You already taken by him. How's Selene?"

"Already named this little one" Marvolo smiled "This little devil had her wrapped around his little finger. She pitched a fit when I legillimens him. He kept us awake most of night. I cast a silencing charm on our bed tonight as I intended to stay up anyways"

"You intend to adopt him" That wasn't a question "What's his name?"

"I will introduce him to the inner circle in a few weeks after all's settled. You would just have to wait till then"

Severus narrowed his eyes, but inclined his head and congratulated him nevertheless.

"Go back to Hogwarts Severus. Help the Order as best as you can and report when you deemed necessary"

Severus bowed and stalked to the door.

Before he opened it though, he turn his head, smirked "Give my best regard to Selene. And good luck, both of you. You'll need it" the black cladded man then left with that confusing parting word.

* * *

"I'll kill Severus"

Selene stopped on the doorframe, stunned. She couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped her throat at the sight of the powerful and terrifying wizard covered in hand-shaped disgusting green go, courtesy of a delightful looking baby who was blinking innocently, mouth and hands tainted by vegetable flavored baby food.

Marvolo groaned, defeated. He handed the little devil spawn -he had taken to think of the baby as such- to Lady Slytherin. Gave up his attempt to feed him.

Selene took a spoonful baby food and offered it to the baby while cooed. Marvolo watched in amazement as he happily opened his mouth willingly.

"How did you do that?" he grudgingly complained, simultaneously vanishing the mess on his robe wandlessly.

"Mother's secret, dear. Now why don't you clean yourself up and let me finished the feeding."

The little toddler whimpered when he saw his adoptive father got further from them. Marvolo made the mistake of turned back, and promptly assaulted by a pair of absolutely adorable watery blue eyes that looked at him like a kicked puppy. Chubby little hands flailing frantically, beckoned the adult in baby universal language to pick him up.

Selene watched amused as her husband scrambled to obliged, glanced panicky at her, silently pleaded for help. The absurdity that such a powerful Dark Lord, whose name peoples didn't dare to utter, panic over a toddler was almost too much for the normally composed woman.

The Slytherin Lord grimaced when his hair was pulled and sighed when his death glare had no effect to the still smiling baby "He is not a normal baby I tell you. Babies and children alike normally frightened of me"

Unable to pried the small grubby hand, Marvolo had no choice but to sit back down and held the baby while Selene coaxed him to eat.

"Yeah, well. He is our son after all. It would be no good if he's terrified of his own father"

"Our son" Marvolo whispered, face akin of awe "Is it strange that I already love him despite just it's only been under a week since we found him? Is it selfish for me to wish the spell was permanent and he won't remember his past self?"

His wife cupped his cheek and gave a brief chastise kiss "If it's any consolation, I feel the same."

* * *

The night was already late by the time Marvolo finished his paperwork. He could actually finish earlier, but his adoptive son was fussy and demanded both his parent to lay with him until he's sleeping. Instead of feeling annoyed though, the Dark Lord felt strangely warm at his son's clinginess to him that left him bemused.

Marvolo never quite understand how to feel. As a little kid, he was an ostracized orphan who got little to no love from the matron. As a result, he grew to be a lone, taking comfort in solitude and shadow, silently observing his surroundings. When he was in Hogwarts, he was at first shunned by his house mates since they assumed he was a Mudblood due to his muggle name. At that time, he slipped back to the shadow, learn how the dynamic in Slytherin house work, how subtle manipulation and silver tongue were essential in the power play. He quickly realized that threatened one's family or love one was the best blackmailing method.

He was then resolved not to let himself feel in love. Love and affection were weakness, he would never let himself exposed like that. He was powerful and perfect, he would have no weakness.

All those thought was crumbled when he met Selene for the first time. He had needed a potion and had gone unannounced to Severus' house. The then young woman was intelligent, powerful, and sharp. She knew who he was yet unafraid of him, casually talked him back and point blank called him a bigotry hypocrite -much to Severus' horror-.

The two of them had never discussed the possibility of having children in deep. Sure he didn't want to end the Slytherin Line, but he still hadn't quite wrapped his head around the fact that he had succumbed of love. Of course, then he lost his mind to his many Horcruxes and all the mess happened.

However, looking at the peaceful face of his sleeping wife who even in sleep gently patted the baby's back, Marvolo felt his lip curled upward and he had the sudden urge to feel them both in his arm. He did just that, sighed in contentment as he felt two steady heartbeats and realized that he would move heaven and hell just to keep the two besides him.

TBC

 **A.N**

 **So, finally to the main story. The next chapter will be the promised death eater meeting and aftermath of Harry's disappearance.**

 **I was originally planning this story without major conflict. But now I am not sure about Bellatrix. Should I give her no role, just a passing DE or should I make her a villain who doesn't accept Marvolo's lack of violence?**

 **Please let me know what you think in the reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling

 **Chapter 2**

Marvolo stood on a massive dais in Malfoy Manor ballroom that had been christened as Death Eater HQ, sharply watching the black robes wizards and one witch who were on their knees.

"Rise" he commanded and they rose to their feet.

They had forgone their masks as the meeting was just for the inner circle and now their facial expression bare for him to gauge.

The Dark Lord could practically see excitement vibrating from Bellatrix, well-hidden curiosity and fear from Lucius, not so well hidden from others. He suppressed a smirk as he saw Severus didn't bother to hide his amusement and anticipation.

"Lucius" he called the Malfoy Lord, inwardly relishing his discomfort. "Report"

Lucius stepped forward and bowed "Yes, my Lord. The Ministry is now still in uproar because of Dumbledore's demise. Fudge is running around like headless chicken and I'll have him firmly in our side by next week."

Marvolo nodded "Good. Make sure he stays in office for as long as we need him. How's Wizengamot? Who become the new Chief Warlock?"

"It has not been decided, my Lord. For now, Amelia Bones held the power, however I believe the Light side championed auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and Stephan Greengrass had been nominated by Lord Abbott. There is also whisper that man will vote for Bones had she willing to step down from Head of DMLE"

"Very well. I must find more information about the candidates, particularly this Shacklebolt"

Severus cleared his throat softly and Marvolo narrowed his eyes "Do you have something to add, Severus?"

"Yes, my Lord. Kingsley Shacklebolt is a member of Order of the Phoenix. As far as I know, he was recruited by Moody one and a half years ago. He is calm, collected, and rarely lose his cool in critical situation, also is a talented dueler. He has a strong sense of justice but will not hesitate to bend the rule should there be the need"

"Is he Dumbledore's lapdog?"

Severus mulled over the question for a moment "I believe he will do what he thought the best regardless who the opponent is"

Marvolo looked thoughtful "And on the subject, what about Harry Potter?"

"Still no sign whatsoever, I would say he ran away if I don't know his Hero Complex. Minerva had called a halt for the teachers since we still have school to run. I don't think the others could afford a full time search party as well"

"Hmm. Then I want you all to find and bring him to me, alive. Do it without raising attention. Avery" Marvolo turned his head to the brown haired man, making him gulp unconsciously. "I want you to find me all information regarding reclaiming the Slytherin seat. Bring me the full report of voting in Wizengamot for the past twenty years as well"

Avery bowed low "Yes, my Lord"

After giving several orders to his followers -and vowing to keep an eye on Bellatrix who seem disappointed that he didn't order any raid-, Marvolo swept his gaze once again. Time to drop the bomb.

He tweaked his bonding ring and right on cue, Selene gracefully entered the room. Their son slept soundly on her arm. Marvolo offered his arm, easily hauled his little family to stand beside him on the dais. Signifying the difference of rank.

Bellatrix let out a pained whimper at the display of affection, which didn't go unnoticed by both adults on the dais as well as majority of the wizards gathered.

"My friends, before we adjourn this meeting, I have one last and most important news. I would like you to meet my beloved Lady, Lady Selene Slytherin and our Heir, Alexander Damian Slytherin. You are to treated them with outmost respect like you do me. "

Selene waved a little during the introduction, face a perfect mask of a pureblood lady. Her eyes, however, held a glint of steel as she scanned the frozen crowd one by one.

Severus suddenly broke the spell by drop on one knee, head bowed. The rest jerked out their stupor and quickly follow suit, greeting their new Lady and Prince.

Selene let them kneel for a moment longer before ordered them to rise. Marvolo hung back on the background, letting his wife asserting her dominance.

Seeing his followers obeying her command, the Dark Lord took a step forward, circling his hand on his Lady's slim waist.

"Severus" he called and the wizard in question snapped his eyes on him "I want you to be my Heir's protector. Do not let harm befall him from any sources. Do whatever you deemed necessary to preserve his safety and happiness"

Both Slytherins had to suppress their laugh at the gob smacked expression on the potion master's face before he could compose himself and bowed his head low

"I'm honored to, my Lord. But what about my position? I have to stay in Hogwarts for most time"

"I want you to resign in three years. I do not really require spies anymore now that the old meddlesome is dead. Just keep a close eye to anyone Harry Potter might contact and it shall be fine. Dismissed"

One by one the Inner Circle member bowed lowly and apparated out, excluding Lucius who simply walk out. Severus waited until Bellatrix, who had to be grabbed and side-apparated by Rodolphus, disappeared before turned to his Lord and Lady, and immediately found himself in a tight hug.

He automatically patted his cousin's back. Secretly wondered when the witch transferred Alexander to her husband and managed to let out a choked "Can't breathe".

Marvolo watched with amusement as his wife released the poor Potion Master, grinning ear to ear. It was the first time they meet after Marvolo picked her up from the muggle home after all.

The two cousins exchange a few hushed words and Selene practically dragged Severus to the Slytherin Lord, silently demanding her son back.

The two wizards exchanged an exasperated glance when Selene began proudly parading the sleeping toddler, chatting with enthusiasm.

"I've meet him before, Selene" Severus finally interrupted as she took a breath "Imagine my surprise when I heard a cry in the middle of the night and the Dark Lord appeared with a cute baby"

The witch blinked "You did? Then you know..."

"The circumstance? Of course, though I don't know his name until tonight. I had to admit, only you can even think about it"

They spent another minute making small talk. Selene suddenly yawned mid-sentence and light blush colored her cheek.

"Sorry. Alex was fussy last night"

"I should let you rest then, Merlin know how tiring babies can be. I've heard Lucius complained enough when Draco was little"

Marvolo dipped his head "Meet me on Sunday"

Severus nodded and disappeared, followed shortly by Marvolo and Selene.

* * *

"Da-da!"

One syllable that left the seventeen months old toddler's lips -they had decided that the day they found Alex was to be the child's first birthday date- accompanied by a universal baby language for 'pick me up' left Marvolo frozen. Selene who was in the next room poked her head with the same bewildered expression.

His parents' stupor evidently annoying Alex for he started wailing his arm, crying "Da" over and over.

Marvolo felt a sudden warm feeling bubbling up his stomach and his eyes felt hot. He gently picked his Heir up, Alex patted the elder's cheek with a happy "Da-Da".

Selene squealed "Ooh, his first word"

The oblivious baby continued to gurgle and clapping his hand, ignoring his gobsmacked parents.

Marvolo held the squirming baby close to his chest. Relishing in the foreign but comfortable warm feeling that left him uncharacteristic giddy. Pressed firmly by his side, Selene cooed Alex who happily repeating his first word over and over.

"It felt incredible isn't it, just simply hear Alex calls you?" Selene sighed softly. Her finger gently rubbed the sleepy toddler in her arm. "Made me wonder why we never considered having children before"

Marvolo kissed his wife in agreement. "He already is ours"

"He already is a daddy-boy" Selene teased "Now, if only you could say mama" she giggled when the baby snored softly. "Ignoring me, huh" sehe mock pouting

Marvolo sneaked his arm to the witch's waist and nibbled at her ear, earning an erotic moan "How about I cheer you up"

Selene shuddering at the hot air on her ear "Let me put Alex to his cot first" she was practically fled down the corridor. Leaving behind a very smug Dark Lord.

Needless to say, the pair were very grateful that Alex had passed his waking up at midnight phase and slept soundly through the night.

* * *

TBC

 **A.N:**

 **Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't quite decided where to cut this chapter. Hopefully the next won't be this long**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling

Warning: AU, Sane!Voldemort, Torture scene

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"I see parenthood agreed with you"

Selene looked up from her position, sitting cross legged on the floor trying to assemble puzzle with twenty-two months old Alex.

Alex squealed at the black robed man leaned on the door. He jumped and paddling fast to the newcomer "Unca Wus. Up"

Severus Snape bent down and caught the toddler who threw himself at the newcomer. "Well, well. Look who is it. Only a month walking and now already start to run?" He patted the small boy a little awkward, still unused with Alex fondness to him.

"Hello Severus" Selene chuckled at the sight of the most feared professor in Hogwart holding a gurgling, chatting chubby toddler. "What's bring you here?"

Severus shifted the small bundle on his arm "Just weekly report to Marvolo and he may or may not mentioned you need company."

"Daddy no play" the small boy pouted cutely and Selene pinched his cheek.

"Aww" Selene cooed "Daddy had to work, sweetheart."

"Lek no wok" the toddler nodded

"Daddy wok. Miss daddy" he whimpered

"Lek?" Severus blinked.

His cousin giggled "He can't pronounce the X yet and for some reason shortening his name even more. So yeah, Lek"

"Well, then it's good that your father sent me to play with you, isn't it?" The normally dour man blew a raspberry on his tummy, sending the toddler in hysteric.

Selene quirked an eyebrow "You're a natural with children, you know. Alex adores you almost as much as he does Marvolo "

Severus huffed "Am not. Children afraid of me, I'm the Greasy Bat of Dungeon who strung students in detention and used their entrails as potion ingredients. Your brat is just an anomaly"

Clearly didn't buy it, Selene simply shrugged and with a wave of her wand the puzzle on the ground disappeared.

"Mummy" Alex whined "Lek play".

"We've been playing puzzle for hours, darling. Let's save the rest for your father, okay" Selene calmly soothed her unhappy son "Besides, don't you want to show your uncle what you bought yesterday?"

"Yes!" The boy wiggled down and ran as if he was chased by Death itself, mood completely turn 180° from just seconds ago, leaving Severus blinked in disbelief.

"So, how's Hogwarts?" The Slytherin Lady asked casually.

"Chaos. The school was subdued without Dumbledore and Potter, I'm sure many students think that the known Death Eater's children will kill them in their bed, even the teachers are skittish. Marvolo had told me to arrange a meeting with Headmistress to discuss a treaty pact to protect the children and lift the curse on DADA position, Potter still missing, the Muggleborns looks like they are stalked by Grim Reaper, more and more children had been pulled out as their families fled Britain. It's amusing to see how creative one's imagination could be, I don't think they realized there hadn't been any raids for more than a year." Severus answered flatly

Selene sighed "Bellatrix is getting restless according to Narcissa, I just hope she won't do anything reckless. Marvolo had been trying hard to repair the damage he had done." As one of Marvolo's lieutenant, Lucius had come a few times to the Slytherin Manor. He once brought his wife by order from the Dark Lady and the two Ladies had strikes a fast friendship.

"Eh, hopefully with Fudge openly siding with Lucius, a well-known Marvolo's follower, and passing laws that's in favor to Muggleborns with Lucius' and other known Death Eaters in Ministry full support, the Muggleborns and Halfbloods will calm down"

"One can only hope" Selene replied with finality tone as Alex ran back with a small cauldron on his hand.

"Unca Wus, Play!" The small boy thrusting the Potion-kit for Children to his uncle's hand, bouncing all the way.

Severus smirked "I see you had been introducing him to the fine art of brewing. Do you like brewing, making potion, Alex?" He asked the hyper boy.

Alex nodded frantically "It fun! Boom! Love Boom" He opened his hand his hand as wide as he could "Boom! Boom!" accompanied by slight jumps

But then he sobered quickly "Daddy not like Boom" he added sadly.

Severus gaped "You love the explosion? Did your mummy taught you that?" He threw a laughing Selene a scathing look.

Alex looked positively dejected "Unca Wus not like Boom?"

"Doesn't like" his uncle corrected automatically "Boom is pretty, but it can hurt you"

"Hut?" Alex scrunched his eyebrows, didn't understand the word.

Selene smiled, knelling so she was eyes to eyes with his son "Boom can make you owie, sweetheart. That's why your daddy doesn't like it when you exploded your potion. Uncle Rus can show you interesting potion with no Boom" she ignored the muttered "Definitely" from the disgruntled Potion Master.

Severus studied the Potion kit for a moment "Let's brew this one, brat. It will be more interesting than explosion, I promise you"

Beaming, Alex threw himself to Severus "Go, Go!" And they both were gone, leaving an exhausted Selene to steal a nap after dealing with a distraught toddler for hours, silently promised herself to drag his husband to spend some quality time with their son.

* * *

Alex was in the rebellion stage. Meal time became battlefield as Selene decided it was time for him to start eating normal food, albeit asking the elves to cooked his softer. The toddler adamantly refused to even try breakfast's wheat cereal and the kidney pie was thrown away to the wall nearly missed Marvolo.

Not only that, Alex seemed to develop a bipolarity. One second, he was beaming and the next, he cried as if he was being tortured. He was also clingy to his parents and imitating baby monkey most of time. Marvolo once appeared on Death Eater meeting very late after tried to pry Alex who glued like leech on him, unknowingly, with a hand shaped food stain on his robes. Thankfully only Severus and Lucius spotted it, the former because he himself had been Alex's victim on several occasion.

The new parents were understandable bewildered, but Narcissa reassured them that it was a perfect development for children his age.

Alex also refused to sleep in his own room even though he hadn't had any problem with that before. After three days of Alex stuck to Marvolo every bedtimes and being woken up by a teary eyes toddler in the middle of the night, the pair relented and simply tucked him in on their bed. While neither adult mind the small warm bodies between them (neither would admit, but Alex's presence secretly made both grownups slept better), it put a great dampener on their nightly activities and Marvolo soon found himself dragged his wife to whatever space available whenever the little imp napped or otherwise preoccupied. (Severus gave him a dirty knowing look the third time he ordered the Potion Master to babysit Alex with a clear order not to let him left the makeshift Potion lab Marvolo built just for his son before dinner time)

"Maybe if we give Alex sibling, he won't be that much handful" Marvolo mused one day.

Selene had took Alex exploring the small forest behind the Manor in the morning and the toddler was knocked out completely, much to Marvolo's delight.

"Let's wait for a few years before trying" Selene managed to gasp an answer between pants as she laid spent on his husband's study desk. "Two stubborn men already pushed my limit"

Marvolo hummed "I won't say no to a girl who take after you, you know" he caressed Selene's side, earning a pleasure purr that made him licked his lip.

Needless to say, Alex was roused by a smug Marvolo and a disheveled Selene that afternoon.

* * *

Three years old Alex was sitting uncharacteristically quiet on his father's lap, playing silently with one of the Dark Lord's robes button while said Dark Lord working on his paperworks. Their Lady was in sitting room, playing her favorite piano to calm herself after the biggest tantrum Alex threw earlier that day.

Everything began when Alex insisted his father to play with him and Selene. Marvolo, who was so busy that he holed himself up in his study for more than a week, gently pried the chubby hand off his robes and disappeared again to his study, leaving a near tear child and his secretly disappointed mother as they haven't see their House Head outside mealtimes for too long. Selene could only sigh, she knew the Wizarding World was in kind of chaos in moment.

While in Hogwarts had been calmed down after Marvolo and Minerva Mcgonagall -as Hogwarts Headmistress- signed a treaty pact that declared Hogwarts and all its occupants, including staff, had to remain neutral -Marvolo had revoking Severus' Dark Mark in front of all staffs and in returns, Minerva and other members of Order of the Phoenix including Severus swore on their magic that they quit the Order- and Hogwarts became safe ground for all underage magical children no matter their blood status, the situation outside the school was like they were going in all-out war politically. Many old families that was Dumbledore's firm followers tried their hardest to tackle changes from Marvolo's side. No matter how good or reasonable the laws are, if those were proposed by Dark families, they would have opposed it even when Dumbledore himself had tried to pass the same laws years ago. As such, the witch could understand Marvolo's workload.

Unfortunately, Aley was only three years old and didn't understand the chaos outside their big mansion. All he knew was that his beloved father didn't have time for him and even uncle Rus never visit again. He loved his mother, but he missed how his father liked to hoist him on his shoulder so that he was soo tall and took him rode Onyx, the dark grey Granians stallion that was kept in the Manor's stable. He also really wanted to make funny and colorful potions with his uncle. Mummy couldn't make the potion sing or turned into beautiful sparkling little stars like uncle Rus did.

"Daddy!" the young boy began to wail, chasing after the retreated figure before Selene could snatched him "Daddy, play!"

Marvolo didn't seem to hear the cry. His mind was whirling around, formulated correspondence letters and solutions to untangle the mess that is Wizengamot. Oh, how he missed his Lord Voldemort days when he could simply eliminate those who dared to stand in his way.

Alex didn't take kindly that his father ignored him. He took a deep breath and called out "Daddy!" from the top of his lungs.

Both Marvolo and Selene jumped. Alex was rarely yell, the pair didn't know he could shout that loud.

"Alex" Selene quickly admonished him as she knelling before him and put her hands on his shoulders "Daddy is working. Let's make puzzle with mommy, will you"

Alex stomped his foot hard with teary eyes "No! Don't want mommy! Want daddy!"

At this point, Marvolo approached the pair "Alex, daddy had to work. Be good for your mommy, alright?" he said in gentle yet stern tone.

Usually, Alex always obeyed his father when he used that tone as he knew his father was serious. However, the three years old didn't budge that one time. "No! Wanna play with daddy! Wanna fly!"

Selene sighed again. She tried to fill Marvolo's place, but she wasn't nearly as tall as Marvolo and she was afraid of height whilst Alex loved racing fast on air. "Daddy will take you ride Onyx when he has time. For now, why don't you play with mummy? Let's brew some pretty potions"

"No!" the child yelled again "Mummy can't make pretty potions. Mummy is not smart like uncle Rus! I wanna with daddy! Wanna daddy! Wanna daddy!"

Rubbing his temple to soothe the growing headache, Marvolo bent down and brought his hand firmly on the boy's backside "Enough, Alex. Daddy will play with you later"

Alex froze. It was the first time daddy hit him, not that it actually hurt since Marvolo made damn sure to deliver the swat just hard enough to tell Alex he was serious. The dam then broken and Alex wailing loudly.

"Daddy is mean! Daddy not love Alex! Daddy hurt Alex! Alex hates daddy, daddy go!" he surged forward, hitting his father on his legs -since he couldn't reach any other body parts- and ran away, still crying uncontrollably.

Marvolo hung his head in shock and guilt at the look of hurt and betrayal in the blue eyes. He didn't mean to lose his temper and hit his son, but the stress plus not enough rest had made him short. Now, his beloved son suffered the consequence and hated him.

Selene rubbed his arm "It's okay. He didn't mean that. He just kind of surprise since you never spanked him before."

"But I hit him, Selene. I deserved his hate. Merlin, I hit a three years old, my three years old boy" Marvolo muttered, leaning against his wife's touch.

"You disciplined him. You didn't hit him for no reason"

"I should apologies to him"

Selene restrained her husband "No. Let me talk to him first, he has to be the one who apologizing first. If you apologized now, he will think that he will get his wish whenever he throws tantrum and that's unacceptable"

"But..." Marvolo seemed loss of word "I felt guilty and bad. Is it normal? I loved Alex, I don't want to see him so unhappy"

"It's normal. Being a loving parents doesn't mean you had to cater his every whim. Being good parents mean to be firm and guide him. He's three, he didn't know what's good and bad yet. It's your job to teach him, to lay the rules and assigned appropriate punishment"

"He said he hates me" Marvolo whispered brokenly

Selene smiled serenely "I remember I said that to my own parents quite a lot. Once, they refused to let me go on vacation in the beach with my grandparents because I got dragon pox. I was feeling healthy at that time, but still could spread the disease. I remember I was quite mad and said I hate my mother and didn't want to speak to her for my entire life, I also said some rude words to her and she spanked me. I know now that she must be feeling very hurt but she didn't relent, so I spent my holiday miserably and in bad mood. Did I happy with her decision? Not in the slightest. Did she do the right thing? Absolutely"

"Truly? I did the right thing?"

"No doubt. Now, go to your study. I'll ask Tiddy to deliver herbal tea to calm your mind and take a moment to rest from your work will you. Talking to Nagini or something. I'll send Alex later" she hugged him, giving him reassurance he needed, even if he would not admit it.

Marvolo place his chin on top of her head "How can I cope without you, dear Viper"

Selene giggled and tilted her head, gave him a sweet kiss before pull herself and walked to find their distraught son.

Marvolo snorted softly as he found his chair in his study had been replaced by a wingback chair with a tray filled with tea and snacks on the table. Nagini was curled up in front of the fireplace that had been lit in right temperature. A gentle smell of Lavender helped him to calm down as well.

Just like Selene predicted, chatting with his familiar -well, more like listening to Nagini descripted her days- while wasn't enough to make him relaxed, had lessened his headache and cleared his mind considerably. He could even start his work some hours later with more efficiency that he managed on the morning.

Right after he sent his letters, a small knock sounded on his door. He tensed up, recognizing his son's knock.

Locking his emotions behind his occlumency shield, he called "Enter"

Alex entered, dragging his feet and gazed firmly to the ground "Daddy?" he called with small, trembled voice.

Marvolo could literally hear the sound of his heart breaking at the pitiful display, but he knew he had to hold on a little longer.

"Yes?" He replied flatly.

Alex lifted teary eyes "Alex sorry for yelling at daddy. Mummy said daddy is busy working for Alex. Alex don't hate daddy. Alex loves daddy. Please forgive Alex?"

Silently, Marvolo cursed his son's puppy dog eyes "Of course daddy forgives you. Daddy loves Alex too. Daddy also sorry for not playing with Alex. Daddy promises daddy will play with Alex until Alex bored after daddy finish working"

He was rewarded with a very bright smile and a body collided painfully with his stomach. Alex wrapped his short arms tightly around his daddy and sobbing in relief.

"Have you apologized to mummy?"

"Yes" came the muffled reply

"Do you want to stay with daddy?" the Dark Lord asked quietly.

Alex looked up, a startled look on his eyes "Can I?"

"May I. And yes, if you promise to be quiet and not bother daddy, you may stay"

"Yes! Alex will be quiet. Can I sit on your lap?"

In response, Marvolo maneuvered the small body around so that he could held his son close while working on his paperworks.

As he promised, Alex was quiet the whole time, amusing himself by playing with his daddy's robes and just enjoying the feeling of being held in his big and strong arm that made him felt safe.

* * *

Alex had proudly declared after his fourth birthday that because he now a 'big boy', he would not sleep with his mummy and daddy like he did for past two years anymore. Marvolo mentally cheered and celebrating the first night by ravishing his wife until way past midnight. They had just slept in pleasant exhaustion for two hours (thankfully they managed to put on pajamas before collapsed) before an intruder entered at dawn and forced his way to snuggle in the middle. Two bigger bodies unconsciously moved to cuddle the already back to sleep child.

* * *

"I plan to blood adopt Alex. You will be his godfather"

Severus blinked incredulously. He was just resigned from his teaching post at Hogwarts and came to the Slytherin Manor to report to the Dark Lord and that was the first things Marvolo said before he could even greet him.

"Err, my Lord. Marvolo?" the Potion Master quickly corrected when he got a scathing glare.

"You heard me perfectly."

"Godfather? I am not suitable for dealing with children"

Marvolo smirked when Severus started to sweat nervously "But Alex certainly adores you. You're his favorite uncle" he practically purred with dark humor. Just because he didn't curse peoples senseless didn't mean he couldn't enjoy other's misery.

Severus gulped "I'm his only uncle. He tolerates me because he hasn't met other adults yet"

"Oh, he did. First time he met Lucius, he threw his lunch at him. Even now, he refused to be near Lucius and Draco for that matter" Marvolo replied with a grin

"I..." the former spy visibly deflated, couldn't find another argument. "Thank you"

"Thanks your cousin. She was the one who adamant about giving him godparents even if we couldn't find anyone to be his godmother. Besides I already assigned you as his protector anyways" Marvolo waved unconcerned.

"When will the adoption ceremony take place?"

the Dark Lord rubbed his chin "I was thinking when he was ten or nine. He will be old enough to understand as the blood adoption ritual we planned to use will need his consent as well"

Severus stared. Only one type of blood adoption required the Adopted's consent "You plan to make him your Heir?"

"I do"

That left Severus speechless. He knew that his cousin and cousin-in-law already quite smitten by the toddler, but he had no idea just how deep the attachment was. He fervently hoped that the child would never regained his memories and broke the family apart.

"If something happened to him, don't think you will get an easy death"

The Potion Master nodded, knowing full well his Lord was serious. He may be his brother-in-law, sort of, but it didn't mean the Dark Lord would be lenient about his family's safety.

"Now, what news do you bring?"

* * *

"Crucio" the Dark Lord hissed, red eyes blazed with fury.

A loud shriek erupted from the writhing body on his feet as he held the curse for minutes. His victim was sobbing and wet by the time his Lord released him

"Get up" the cold, hard voice ordered dangerously.

Marvolo paced as Andrew Jugson slowly tried to obeyed, whole body trembled from the torture and fear. The pathetic excuse of a wizard had the gut to ignore his direct order and dared to lead dozens of lower ranked Death Eaters to attack a small magical village which inhabited by mostly muggleborns, halfbloods, and disowned purebloods. In one way, Marvolo was grateful that Jugson was able to escape the aurors so that he could make his displeasure known. He would dump him where aurors could find him, eventually.

"Tell me, Jugson" he drawled silkily "What did I ordered in the last meeting?"

Jugson trembled in fear "T... to lay low and n... not to cause unrest, m... my Lord"

"Do you regard yourself so high that you think you exempted from my order?"

When the wizard failed to answer, Marvolo flicked his wand, sending another powerful jet of Crucio. He then bent down and forcefully grip Jugson's chin, raised his head so he could saw directly to the fearful grey orbs.

the Dark Lord brutally ripped into the Death Eater's mind. He teared through the pitiful barrier and was beyond furious to find that many of his followers assumed he was going soft because of his new non-lethal policy, he also found that one of his Inner Circle, Travers, had been present in the attack but managed to disappeared before he could be recognized. He thoroughly searching the names of his wayward followers and by the time he released Jugson, the younger man was slumped unresponsive with massive headache.

Marvolo snarled, stroking his invisible Dark Mark to summon they whose name he recently acquired, pacing back and forth on his dais. Three of his Inner Circle and six from Outer Circle.

He didn't need to wait long. Within minutes, the ones he summoned appeared one by one, took one look at Jugson's still twitching body and their Lord's obvious fury, and drop on their knees, wondering what had their Lord so furious.

"Rowle, Rosssier, McNair, Crabbe, Goyle, Rowle, Traverss, Yaxley, Ssscabior" Marvolo called their name one by one, the respective owner flinched at the sibilant that more suited with the snake face Voldemort than the handsome, young Lord Slytherin "Do you know why I require your presssence today?"

Rosier shivered and threw himself to the floor "Forgive us, my Lord"

"Forgive?" Marvolo whispered "I do not forgive or forget, Rossier. Sssurely you know that?"

"I came to an interessssting disscovery with the help of Jugsson" the Dark Lord continued, absentmindedly throwing a cutting hex to said wizard "It ssseem like some of my followers believe that I had no longer worthy being their Lord and Massster"

All nine prostrated wizards were now shaking uncontrollably. They had indeed started contemplated to overthrow the Dark Lord and continued their former way to eradicated all the filthy Mudblood. However, all their courage fled as they saw Jugson slowly bleed to death in front of them with Marvolo half-heartedly throwing viciously painful curse then and there without even pausing his speech, never once acknowledge the dying shriek.

"Traverss" Marvolo called softly.

Travers was by that time shaking so badly, he almost could not lifted his head when called "M... my L...L.. Lord?"

Marvolo beckoned him to move closer to the dais "Do you have ssomething to confess?"

"N... no, my Lord"

"Crucio!"

The Inner Circle member was soon thrashing on the ground, his nerves system all lit up under the powerful cruciatus. His scream of agony actually made some others wetted themselves. Marvolo grimaced in disgust at the smell of urine.

The Dark Lord didn't bother questioned Travers further. Instead, he vented his anger by torturing the unfortunate wizard in front of the others for more than an hour until he was covered in cuts and blood, barely sane due to the cruciatus. He then healed the wound, just enough so that the wizard didn't die, and banished both him and Jugson's body to the dungeon.

"Let it be a warning to all of you. Jugson and Travers had defied my order and paid for it. I may have regained my sanity and choose to walk a less bloody path, but I am still Lord Voldemort and I will not tolerate traitors"

He crucioe'd the remaining Death Eaters and cast a curse so that their Dark Mark would burn painfully and tormented them for ten weeks as a punishment before dismissing them. Thinking that maybe it's time for him to held a full meeting and tighten his followers leash. It was a miracle that Bellatrix didn't instigate the attack herself, the Dark Lord knew that the unstable witch was getting more and more restless. Maybe he could redirect their need to fight by holding a dueling competition.

With that thought, Marvolo apparated out, could not wait to snuggle with his wife and son.

* * *

A week later, the Wizarding World got taken by surprise when dozens of eagle owls came bearing all sort of clothes, books, gifts and healing potions to the recuperating village. All package was marked with a symbol of Slytherin House and was of the best qualities. The next morning, auror got called by a Dark Mark appeared above an abandoned shack. Inside was a bound, gagged, mortally wounded Nathan Travers and mangled corpse of Andrew Jugson, both were wanted for attacking said village. Some of junior auror including one Ronald Weasley lose their lunch at the condition they were found, there was no doubt just who had taken care of those wizards and many started to think that maybe Lord Voldemort would not instigate another war.

* * *

The weather that particular Sunday was beautiful, warm and sunny for March, colorful roses from Slytherin's Manor garden had bloomed early spreading fragrant smell to the entire Manor. The atmosphere outside also matched the weather. Things had calmed down ever since the discovery of Jugson and Travers, the wizards and witches finally accepted the power shifting and only those in Wizengamot or high ranking in Ministry still tried to fight legally. It also helped that many Light or Neutral wizards and witches like Amelia Bones, Kingsley Schaklebolt, and those Marvolo deemed competent had retained their position or got a promotion. The new Chief Warlock, Lord Abott (who ended up being pushed by Longbottom and Bones families), while wasn't too close to Dumbledore, had been nominated by Light parties and supported by Slytherin House -Marvolo had thought many of the elderly Lords and Ladies got a heart attack at that-.

Hogwarts had also flourished under Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. After Severus Snape and Poppy Pomfrey brought some abused case from Muggleborns whose parents hated magic and Pomona Sprout pointed out that most Muggleborns had had difficulties adapting to Wizarding Culture, she proposed a 6 weeks' preparation course every summer which would be an obligation to every Muggleborns and Muggle raised from age seven and recommended for others. The Ministry, which everyone knew been controlled by the Dark Lord, firmly supported the idea and providing non prejudiced Professors to teach the summer course. Most ended up being Muggleborns themselves since Marvolo thought the children would be more comfortable if the teachers at least understand the world they came from.

The students were required to get a full medical exam on their first day and for them who showed sign of abuse or whose caretaker deemed unfit would be taken immediately and their existence erased from muggle world. Marvolo had opened one of the Slytherin properties to house those children, complete with caretakers and house elves with strict order to ensure the children's need and report to him if any of the caretaker ever abusing his or her position.

Those whose families accepted their gift were allowed to stay with said families though the Ministry send officials to place a spell on the children and all the family members so that they were unable reveal the existence of magic, intentionally or not. They also given a charmed trinket that served as a communicating device to and from the Wizarding World after Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hermione Granger (Both of them returning to Hogwarts as Summer Professors) had pointed out that the Muggleborns families had no mean contact Wizarding World in case of emergencies as keeping owl without raising questions were difficult in the Muggle World.

Now after his campaign had mostly succeeded, Marvolo could afford to be more relaxed and spent much needed time with his wife and son. It still amazed him sometimes, how simply sat on the balcony reading Daily Prophet while listening his son's chatter and his wife's humming could make him felt at peace and wished time to stop right there.

However, this evening he had a mission to do.

The Dark Lord sat on the floor across Alex, a children book laid between them "Look Alex, D-O-G makes dog" the picture of golden retriever puppy wagging his tail and barked when he said 'dog'

Alex furrowed his eyebrow "D" he pointed at the O.

"No, little imp. That is O. This is D" Marvolo gently grabbed the finger and moved it to the D.

The night before, when he and Selene read to him, Alex had begged them to teach him how to read. "I want to read by myself" he declared. Selene had refused, saying that Alex was still too young and she would teach him when he was at least five years old but the child was as stubborn as a mule. Finally, Marvolo had relented, Alex was an intelligent after all. How hard is it to teach some letters to a four years old? He would be five in six months after all.

Not even an hour after he started, Marvolo was ready to rip his hair out. The first word on the book was 'dog' and no matter how hard he tried, Alex always mixed D and O up. Worse, the child's attention was starting to waver. He kept flipping the book for the last minutes, pointing at the animals and mimicking their voices.

"I told you, five is the earliest age to learn reading"

Marvolo turned, his wife was standing cross armed behind him with a smug smirk and groaned "He will be five in just six months"

"Yes, but children grow fast. His attention span will be much longer in six months" Lady Slytherin lowered herself and perched on his husband's lap.

Marvolo responded by tilting her face sideway and kissed her. Selene gave a pleasant rumble, opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Just when thing got intense,

"Daddy and mummy eww"

Both adults pull apart, stared at the boy whose eyes as wide as saucer as he wrinkling his nose in childish disgust "Eww" he repeated.

Marvolo chuckled "Don't make that face, little imp. You will enjoy kissing someone someday"

"Yuck!"

Ruby eyes gleamed with mischievous, Marvolo gently pushed the witch from his lap, dragged his son to replace her, and proceed to tickle him.

"Daddy!"

Selene watched in contentment, secretly plotting to seduce her husband to make up the ruined snogging session.

* * *

"Daddy! Mommy! Wakey wakey!"

Two identical grunts was heard as a form dive-bombed the occupants of the king sized bed and proceed to jump up and down on said bed.

A hand appeared from under the blanket and snatched the child and drop him on the sheet.

"Daddy! Wake up!" Alex squirming.

Marvolo opened one eye, his son was trapped under his much bigger hand between him and Selene looking very much awake. A quick wandless tempus from sleepy Selene told them it wasn't even dawn yet.

"It's not time for wake up yet, little imp" he groaned.

Alex crossed his arm petulantly "You promised we're going to the Paris Zoo today"

"We still have plenty time. You need to sleep more, else you will be tired in Zoo" Selene shifted so she was hugging the pouting child "Come, sleep. Mommy and Daddy will wake you when it's time to go"

"But..."

"No buts" Marvolo moved his hand to pat his seven years old son's back "If you don't sleep, then we will stay at home instead."

"Daddy" Alex whined, but his father's pat and his mother's soft lullaby had lulled him to drowsiness.

Marvolo rolled closer, tucked the small boy under the blanked took both his family in his arm, drifting back to sleeping immediately.

* * *

"Look! A wolf, Awooo!" Alex scampered to the wolf's habitat.

Severus, who was coming along as Alex's bodyguard, took a deep breath "Did you feed him caffeine for breakfast?" He asked the Slytherin pair dryly.

Marvolo chuckled "As if he need it. He woke us up at 4 a.m"

"4 a.m?" Severus gasp "And he still bouncing now?"

"We managed to put him to sleep again. But he still woke before us, again" Selene said with a long suffering tone

"Mummy, daddy, uncle Rus! Look, the wolves" Alex ran back and dragging his parents when he saw they didn't move fast enough "Hurry up, uncle Rus"

"Nothing to hurry, squirt. The wolves won't go anywhere" Severus rolled his eyes behind the family's back.

Alex conveniently didn't hear his uncle. If anything he determined to sped up more if his parents didn't use their superior weight to restrain him, the Potion Master following in more sedating pace.

Few minutes after pointing and imitating wolves' howl, Alex again dragged his parents

"Come on! I still want to see the dragons!"

Selene giggled under her breath "We still have much time, Alex. Be a little patient"

The blue eyes boy pouted "I want to see the dragons, lions, tigers, bowtruckles, augurey, and snakes. Oh, oh look they have thunderbirds too. And pixies and fairies and doxies. Do you think the doxies can bite me? I want to see real doxies, but I don't want to get bitten. The book says it is painful"

Severus finally shoved an ice cream no one realized he had bought to the still chatting child's mouth, effectively shutting him up. Alex moaned in delight and proceed to devouring the recently acquired ice cream, walking from habitats to habitats in the canine section.

Many peoples nodded and bowed to the family. Lord Slytherin was well known as a respected wizard whose invaluable aid helped Britain Wizarding World to flourish. If anyone believed he was also the Darkest Lord ever lived, they wisely didn't voice their opinion. Some who foolish enough were singing different tunes several days later (coincidentally enough, those were the times Marvolo came home with feral satisfied smirk).

They moved to the dragons' section after satisfied with the canines. This time, Severus had replaced Marvolo being dragged by the enthusiasm child.

"Uncle Rus, do you know that dragons can live for hundreds year? And the Chinese Fireball have very good ear. They can hear you even if you are very far. They can eat cow in one gulp. What is that?" Alex suddenly got distracted by the commotion around the hatchery

Many visitors had indeed crowded around the hatchery's looking glass, all looked excited and vibrating with anticipation. Many children were hoisted on their parent's shoulder so that they could see whatever it was.

Severus exchanged glance with his cousin

"Hmm I'm not sure, squirt. It seems like something happened, though judging it is the hatchery..." he trailed off.

Alex bounced "What is Hat-ceri?"

"Hatchery" his mother corrected "It is place to keep eggs until they hatch, become baby dragon" she clarified.

The blue eyes bulged out "Do you think the eggs become babies now? I wanna see!"

He released the adults' hand and tried to slip to the commotion. Severus was quick to snatch the back of his robes

"Uncle Rus! I want to see!"

"You are not going alone, squirt." Severus retorted back "Now let's find a way to join the crowd"

"No need"

Severus jerked, he didn't realize Marvolo had wandered off until the elder wizard spoke. He berated himself, so much for a bodyguard.

The Dark Lord was not alone though, he was accompanied by a young witch with the zoo uniform.

"Ms Bonheur here had offered us a good spot. Apparently, a nest of Norwegian Ridgeback is hatching right now"

Alex jumped in joy. He flung himself to his father "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Can we go now?"

Shaking his head at his son's antics, Marvolo followed the witch with Selene on his side and Severus hung back slightly.

There were four eggs that hatched. The Zookeepers took the hatchling and cleaned them from the slime. One particularly active baby breathed fire that caught one of the zookeeper's bushy beard, his colleagues laughed at the poor guy as he frantically tried to douse it with his hand.

Alex abruptly got silent at the spectacle, prompted the three adults to glanced at him in worry and confusion.

"What's wrong, Alex? The Zookeeper is okay" Selene coaxed.

Alex shook his head slightly "Not that, mommy. I think I have seen this before"

Severus inwardly cursed, please don't say that Alex would get his memory back. Although, seeing a baby dragon flamed human? Not many wizards would have that experience. Just who the squirt was actually?

"Maybe you dreamed it last night. Merlin know you were thinking about dragon the entire time" Marvolo smoothly covered.

The child pouted a bit, but seemed to accept the explanation.

* * *

They indeed didn't have enough time. By the time the zoo almost close, they haven't see the reptile house and aquatic creatures, and Alex was quite put out.

"I wanna see Plimpy _and_ Runespoor" he whined

Marvolo sighed "You can choose one. We can go here again someday"

"But... but" the boy spluttered. Looking torn and teary eyes "But I wanna see both"

"No" his father refused sternly

"Mommy"

"We can't sweetheart, the zoo is almost close. The animals are tired and want to sleep"

"No fair"

Ten minutes into the debates, Severus' patience finally ended. He crouched down and grab Alex's shoulder

"Look, squirt, if you don't decide now, the zoo will really be closing and you will see neither. Better to see one than not at all, don't you agree?"

Alex pouted but relented "Fine. Let's go see the snakes then. Nagini wanted to know which one is prettier, she or the snakes in the zoo. Yesterday she said she is the prettiest snake but I think the runespoor will be prettier"

All adults abruptly stopped dead on their track

"What do you mean Nagini said, sweetheart? You understand her?"

"Of course. Daddy can too, I hear him talking to her." Alex replied blandly like it was obvious, which he maybe thought to.

" _Can you tell me what you and Nagini talked about yesterday?_ " Marvolo hissed in Parselmouth

" _Well, I said I will go to Zoo and see bunch animals. Nagini doesn't know what Zoo is and I tell her Zoo is place full with animals. She asked if there are snakes in the Zoo and I reply that there are bunch of pretty snakes here. She then said she is the prettiest snake. I said I think Runespoor is prettier and she got angry and left_ " Alex semingly didn't realized he was speaking in fluent snake language.

Marvolo and Severus felt like being punched in the gut as they locked gaze. There was one Parselmouth who went missing around the same time Alex appeared. It couldn't be, could it?

Selene took one look at the men and urged Alex to walk faster, sensing that they need time alone even if she found herself unnerved. She knew Parselmouth were rare and from the wizards' expression, they had pretty good suspicion about Alex's former identity.

"Severuss" Marvolo nearly lapsed to parselmouth "What isss the meaning of thiss?"

It was only the fact that they were in public that Severus didn't writhing in ground under Crucio and the Potion Master fully aware he would be 'summoned' if his answer didn't satisfy the Dark Lord.

His face was as white as sheet "I am as clueless as you, my Lord. You said you found Alex at Saturday evening?" he ensured, getting an impatient nod

"Then the possibility is very small. Potter had missing Thursday evening at the very least, he would not be able to travel that far in forty-eight hours. "

"There are no other Parselmouth in Europe"

Severus grimaced "Potter had proven himself to be an exception from the rules. However, I cannot think of any mean of transportation that could bring him from Hogwarts to Slytherin Manor in under two days"

"How about the old coot's blasted phoenix?"

"Disappeared right after the funeral. Presumably back to her home. Minerva had claimed she had not been anywhere near or inside Hogwarts ward ever since"

Marvolo fell silent. Wordlessly, he canceled the privacy spell and moved to catch up with Selene and Alex, deep in thought, Severus followed behind him.

"My Lord" Severus broke the silence as they neared the Reptile house.

Ruby eyes glanced back without any emotions.

"What do you plan if he truly is Potter?" he asked quietly, that Marvolo almost missed it.

The Dark Lord's gaze gravitated toward the laughing boy who happily pointing things to Selene, this time he grimaced when he felt the warm feeling he always felt whenever he saw Selene or Alex "I do not know, Severus. I do not know"

* * *

 **A.N: Finally, chapter 3 is up. The longest chapter yet, but it deals with six years' gap. I truly stumped to write how Alex's speech developed from two to seven years old. If any of his speech were too advance for his age, blamed it to his teenage brain ehehe...**

 **And, he already ousted as Parselmouth. Severus and Marvolo will brainstorming trying to untangled the puzzle only Harry could answer.**

 **Next chapter will deal with emotionally conflicted Marvolo and -hopefully- Harry got his memory back.**

 **I will update my other fic next and then prepared for presentation and final exams on 17. and 30. November (only one and half months after the semester beginning with materials intended for until February!** **The professor is seriously a slavedriver) Wish me luck :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

 **Warning: AU, De-aged! Harry, sane Voldemort**

* * *

It was a blessing that Alex was totally worn out by the time the Slytherin family heading home. They had stopped on a small French family restaurant after the Zoo and Alex was sound asleep before the subdued adults finished their meal. Marvolo hesitant for some moments before took the sleeping child to his arm to portkey back to Britain. Severus bad them farewell as they landed just beyond Slytherin Manor's ward. He met the Dark Lord's red eyes and nodded slightly, he had some heavy research to do.

Selene was waiting on their bedroom with barely concealed curiosity, her eyebrow raised high when she realized her husband took more than half time less to tuck Alex in. Marvolo sighed and took his shower and evening business fast. He was tired, but he doubted he would sleep sometime soon.

"Spill" was the word that greeted him as soon as he was content on the bed.

Marvolo sighed again "Harry Potter is the only Parselmouth in Europe beside me"

Selene whipped her head so fast Marvolo wondered if she got herself a whiplash. She knew Harry Potter went missing, his wanted posters were plasted everywhere and she of course also aware of the Prophesy that tied her husband with the Boy-Who-lived. And while she definitely did not like to kill a child (She had given Marvolo a dressing down for casting a Killing Curse at fifteen-month baby), she also did not want to lose her husband again. When Marvolo issued the hunt for Harry Potter, she made him promised that the boy was to be brought alive and as unharmed as possible and that Marvolo would spoke to him first, tried to make a truce of some sort, if that failed, only then he would be imprisonment yet not killed. Marvolo wasn't happy considering he saw the boy as an enemy to be eliminated, but he promised anyways.

"What will you do?" she asked quietly

Marvolo exhaled a long breath, he shifted and buried his face on Selene's hair in a rare display of vulnerability. "I do not know" he answered just as quiet.

"He doesn't know who he was anymore"

"I shall find that out first thing in the morning"

Lady Slytherin pull herself far enough to glare at her husband "I will not allow you to legilimens my son. Especially in your emotional state"

"I will be most gentle, Selene. But I will not let anyone bring harm to you or destroy what I worked hard to achieve" the Dark Lord replied as firm "I do not believe Potter is capable actor to fool me and Severus, but I will not take a chance. If he is still indeed our boy, I will not harm him"

"From what you and Severus told me, Harry Potter is a hot headed embodiment of a Gryffindor who hates you. Do you truly believe he can bear to act as an adoring son to you?" the witch argued.

Marvolo bit his lips " I must ensure our safety, Selene. I promise you, even if I find out he is Potter in disguise, I will only detain him. No harm will befall him"

Selene huffed, she was not satisfied but she knew it was the best she could get from Marvolo. He had a duty as a Dark Lord and Head of Slytherin House after all. Letting the matter drop, she rolled over, snuggled on the broad chest and drifting into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Casting subtle Legilimens to a hyper seven years old was next to impossible. Eyes contact was required for long timed legilimensi and there was no way Alex could sit still without blinking. That's why Marvolo snuck into his son's room when said boy still fast asleep, he gently cast a numbing and sleeping spell and cursed Alex's eyelids, forcing them to open.

"Legilimens"

* * *

Selene was waiting when Marvolo emerged from the still sleeping boy's mind. She quickly canceled the eyelid curse, but left the light sleeping charm.

"And?"

Marvolo let a small smile grew "He is Alex" he told his wife quietly.

Selene gave a blinding smile. She reached out to peck Marvolo on his cheek, kiss Alex's forehead and waltzed out. Leaving Marvolo to rouse their son as he usually liked to do.

Marvolo's smile faltered as soon as Selene left. To tell the truth, while he was honest when he said Alex was still lost his memory, he also found some disturbing black gaping holes in between memories which mean the forgotten memories would eventually come back, likely with specific triggers. What's more, he could not repress nor erased the memories _before_ it came back.

Looking at the innocent sleeping face, Marvolo's mind swirling. The child looked so vulnerable, it would be so easy to dispose of him. He didn't even need to use the Killing Curse, just a simple snap of neck and...

"Daddy?" The quiet, sleepy voice jerked Marvolo from his musing. To his horror, his hand was hovering above Alex without him realized it. He quickly pulled back.

Alex blinked "Daddy, you okay? Are you sick?"

A small hand reached up to touch Marvolo's forehead in a painfully obvious imitation from when Marvolo did the same while Alex caught cold.

"Are you sick because you are tired because you accompanied me yesterday? Sorry daddy"

The honest concern and guilt shone from the blue eyes churned Marvolo's gut.

The Dark Lord bit his inner cheek "Daddy is okay, imp. Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong. Now, run along will you, your mother waiting for breakfast " he forced himself to ruffled the brown hair.

And like always Alex beamed at his father before jumped out the bed and to the bathroom, but not before gripped Marvolo in a tight hug, leaving a very emotional Dark Lord.

* * *

"I wantsss you to ssfind lead to Potterss"

Severus could only nod mutely from his knelling position. His body still aching from the Cruciatus he received when he reported that Harry Potter's whereabouts was still unknown. His Lord was pacing madly, cursing in Parselmouth and Severus had to use all his willpower not to tremble in fear.

"Don't you dare return unless you bring news. And Selene is not to aware of your task. Am I clear?"

The Potion Master bowed his head "Yes, my Lord" and promptly apparated out as the Dark Lord started firing out curses and destroying everything in sight.

* * *

"Daddy, can I go riding with you?"

Marvolo gave Alex a somewhat forced smile "Sorry, little imp. Daddy is busy"

"Is daddy working again?"

"Unfortunately. There is a problem daddy must solve, be good for your mother alright?"

Alex gave the elder wizard a tight hug, seemingly oblivious to the fact that the body stiffened in his arm "Okay! Be careful daddy"

Forgetting his work (not that he actually had much), Marvolo apparated to his base and proceed to demolish the place. Tried to quell the storm of emotion inside him.

* * *

The Dark Lord stopped at the door, observing the scene before him. Alex sat on Selene's lap, tried to read 'The Tale of Beedle the Bard' out loud with Selene correcting here and there. Both looked content and in peace, the seven-year-old leaned against his mother's front with his head just under her chin while Lady Slytherin cocooned him in her arms. It seemed that neither realized his entrance just yet.

Marvolo could not preventing a small smile that blossomed at the domestic, peaceful atmosphere. The smile, however, was quickly replaced by the pained one he now often sported when Alex finally noticed him and run full sped to greet his father.

* * *

"What is it with you? Why do you avoid Alex? you haven't had any foolish thought about Harry Potter again, have you?" Selena cornered her husband after Alex was soundly asleep.

Marvolo gulped, his wife was terrifying if she so wanted. "I assure you, dear. I'm not avoiding Alex. I am merely busy"

"Are you? Lucius told me you haven't held Death Eater meeting lately and the Wizengamot is not in season. Pray tell, what are you busy with?"

"Selene..."

"Don't you dare Selene me!" The witch shrieked

Marvolo felt his own temper rose "And don't you dare use that tone to me, woman" he warned with deathly quiet voice, his magic swirling dangerously.

Selene took a step back, fighting with all her power not to knell before the clearly irritated Dark Lord. Beloved wife or not, he was still Lord Voldemort, the greatest Dark Lord in century and would not tolerated such blatant impoliteness.

She bowed her head "Forgive me. I do not mean to disrecpect you"

Marvolo ran his hand through his hand in frustration. He certainly didn't mean to snap at Selene like that. However, his temper was short as Severus just came reported empty handed and seeing Alex flew on his toy broom -very reminiscing of Harry Potter- didn't help his mood.

"See that it will not happen again." Marvolo sighed "I apologize as well. I was a little bit short this moment"

"Is that why you avoid Alex? And don't you say you did not avoid him"

It was not, but Marvolo valued his life enough not to voice it. Instead, he nodded "It is easier to ignore him than lash out to him like I do to you"

Selene pursed her lips "I am still conviced it is Harry Potter issue. Still, if there is something troubling you, you know I will always lend my ear"

Marvolo tried to squash his guilt when that night's dinner were all his favorites, especially as Alex ate his peas without protest but with subtle -for the seven years old, anyways- glance at his father.

* * *

"Am I naughty?"

Marvolo blinked at the small child whose blue eyes tearing up at him, caught completely off guard that he forgot hios anymosity to him.

"I beg your pardon?"

Alex's lower lip trembled "Am I naughty, daddy?"

The Dark Lord licked his suddenly dry mouth "What makes you think so?"

"Because you don't love me anymore. You hate me"

"I do not hate you Alex" the sentence sound hollow even for his ears and he knew Alex did not buy it.

"I.. umm, this is for daddy. Mom said that if I naughty, I have to apologize and make something to cheer you up. I'm sorry daddy" the child suddenly blurted out and thrusting something to Marvolo before fled his study.

Marvolo peered down at the parchment. It was a childish drawing of a child holding hand with a woman and man that resembled him and Selene. As he watched, the drawn man scooped up the child and put him on his shoulder while the child threw his arm up and the woman clapped her hand on the side.

The Dark Lord had sticked the drawing on his study wall before he realized what he did and even then, he could not bring himself to remove the drawing.

* * *

Selene ran her hand through her husband's hair while the wizard resting on her lap for the last two hours. Marvolo was still tensed and refused to tell her what's wrong, so all she could offer was only her silent support.

He sighed "Do you think I am a fool?"

"Why?"

"Because I wish a happily ever after for us. I shudder to think that I could losing you, that our family can be destroyed"

the Slytherin Lady bent down to kiss her husband's temple "Do not bear the burden alone, my love. I am here to stand beside you. You may be the Lord, but do not delude yourself to think I will hesitate to raise my wand against they who threatened our family. Severus is not the only one who invented nasty spells, you know"

"I am not implying that you are weak, wife." Marvolo said soothingly "I know you are one of the strongest witch I ever met"

Selene smirked but then furrowed her eyebrow "Why do I have a feeling that Harry Potter is what prompted this conversation?"

"Not necessarily. I still have absolutely no inkling as to his whereabout and I can not help but felt concerned. I have underestimated him before and each time I paid dearly for it. However unlike in the past, I have something I could lose this time around"

She caressed Marvolo's side in a gentle touch "You shall not underestimated him again, will you? Besides from what I heard from Severus, I doubt the boy will use dirty method to get to you. He has too high moral for it."

Thinking about a certain messy haired, green eyed teenager and a seemingly innocent blue eyes boy, Marvolo let out a sigh as he closed his eyes "I should hope so"

* * *

"Alex!"

Marvolo didn't even had the time to think. He launched himself to the boy, the moment his wand -which was currently held in said boy's hand- started to glow brightly.

The explosion that followed just seconds later hurled the eight years old straight into Marvolo who twisted his body to took the impact and grunted in pain when landed hard enough that the floor was cracking.

Selene came running, her eyes widened on the sight of her unconscious and bloody son on top on her equally bloody husband. She dropped to her knees and immediately casting a diagnose spell even while she frantically ordered a House Elf to call their family Healer and her cousin.

"What happened?" she demanded

Mavolo coughed, Selene flushed and casting a basic wound closing spell to both her men. Watching in relief as the Dark Lord's breathing became more ease and the gushing wound on Alex's back closed fast.

"Alex played with my wand" was the short answer and although Selene didn't satisfied, she held herself and resolved to ask later.

Their Healer, a middle aged mediwizard, came minutes after Selene successfully moved Marvolo and Alex to master bedroom and laid them side by side. He waved his wand above Marvolo first, then Alex and froze on his head.

"What's wrong?" Marvolo demanded, pull himself up to sitting position.

The Healer gulped "There is some kind of magical barrier surrounded his brain. I presume it was his accidental magic trying to protect his most vulnerable organ and reacted with the magic in the wand. The good news, his brain was without damage at all, but he was, to put it short, in coma. Other than that, he had broken ribs and arm and several bruises. I recommended healing the outer wounds first before tried to rouse him from the coma so that he would not feel the pain"

"Will the magical barrier affected my son in any way?" the Dark Lord demanded further, didn't realized what he just called him.

"No, my Lord."

"And what about my husband?" Selene chimed in

the Mediwizard turned to face her "my Lord has broken spinal and internal bleeding. I have repaired the damaged, however he will need blood replenishing potion and the repaired bones will be tender in few days. A Nutrient potion for both the Lord and young prince will be good as well. Shall I order the required potions?"

"No need" a smooth voice interjected "Give me the list and I will see it brewed and administered myself"

Selene's eyes lit up at the sight of her cousin whom she had not seen for almost a year. He had said he was busy and she suspected it related to her husband's foul mood this past year although she did not have any slightest idea about the cause. Nonetheless, she was glad Severus came when she called him.

"Master Snape, of course. This is the list you need and the dosage as well. Now I'll heal what can be healed by just spell"

Marvolo was positively irritated by the time his Healer finished his spell, the Mediwizard did not waste any time to fled as soon as he was dismissed.

Severus, who had disappeared some moments ago, reappeared to held vial of potion to the Dark Lord. After downing the blood replenishing potion, color started to flooded the paled skin back and Severus moved to gently tipped the unconcious child's head and poured the Skele-Gro. Severus could literally see the broken bones moved and mending itself inside the child's body and was secretly grateful he was unconscious.

"Give him the Nutrient Potion as soon as you able. He had not eaten breakfast yet"

"Yes, my Lord. I will give him the Potion in an hour to make sure the Skele-Grow had finished its job. How are you feeling yourself?"

Marvolo waved off the question "I have fully recovered."

"Good, now would you please tell me what happened? I am nearly got a heart attack" Selene put her hands on her hip.

Marvolo didn't answer immediately, instead he stretched out his hand, wandlessly and wordlessly summoned his wand which now had a scorch mark near the handle. Severus hung back, curious but unwilling to draw attention to himself considering how many times his Lord expressed his displeasure with his failed man hunt this past year.

"You know how Alex seemed to be interested in our wands? I really thought he truly understand that touching our wands will hurt him after the scolding and spanking. But I guess that child is stubborner than I anticipated. He was quietly reading in my study and I just turn my back to lit the fireplace. When I turned again, he already had my wand in his hand. Worse, he was waving it wildly while unconsciously draw his magic"

Selene gasped "Didn't you place the curse on your wand to attack anyone who tried to use it?"

"Yes. Hence the explosion."

Selene raked her hand in the now-messy brown hair. "You really like to give me and your father heart attack. Didn't you?"

Seeing Selene was preoccupied, Marvolo nodded at Severus and walked out, his Potion Master followed obediently.

"Have you obtained any further information?"

Sweating slightly, Severus shook his head "No, my Lord" tensing when the Dark Lord fingered his wand absentmindedly.

But to his relief the dreaded cruciatus didn't came. Instead, Marvolo just settled with a sigh

"Consider your mission done"

"My Lord?"

"You will not find Potter anywhere else anyways. You better concentrated on brewing the Potions Healer Davis requested. Make them as potent as you can"

Severus froze "My Lord, then Potter..." he trailed off but glanced back at the bedroom.

Marvolo followed his glance "He is currently harmless and in no condition to do anything anyways. I will deal with him when the times come, in the meantime treat him as your nephew and godson"

Severus bowed and excused himself.

* * *

Marvolo was the only one still awake, his wife was curled up on the other side of Alex who was still in his coma. He had spent the last hour just staring at the prone form of the eight years old, quietly analyzing his own emotions rollercoaster he just experienced.

First was annoyance that the child had disobeyed his order, then anxiety as Alex started to wave the wand, the strongest was fear. He could not control his own body and moved before he could even understand what happened. At that time, the only single thought in his mind was to reach his son before it's too late.

His son...

For almost a year Marvolo had been conflicted, sometimes he still saw a boy whose biggest dream was to be like his father, but other times he saw glimpses of his worst enemy, the boy who was prophesied to kill him and had bested him in several occasions. After his last legilimency, he was unable to regard Alex as his beloved son, he was constantly on edge, waited for the boy to suddenly attack him -or worse, Selene-. Severus' inability to find Potter only increased his uneasiness.

However, that very moment when the boy was in danger, every inch of his body reacted to save his son, his child and Heir. He no longer care whether Alex was actually Harry Potter, nor if he got his memories back. And even if he did get his old memories back, Marvolo had no desire to kill him. He would make sure the child stayed as his son, no matter how long and hard he had to convince him because strangely, he also felt reluctant to obliviate the boy should he prove to be a threat.

Another sigh escaped the Dark Lord's lips as he stroked the brown hair. He already missed the little imp, the house felt too quiet and gloom without Alex's cheerful voice.

Healer Davis had reassured that the magical barrier had begun to unravel. Hopefully, Alex would wake up tomorrow. It was the most important thing, his son would wake up and got checked. He would deal with any complications that arise later, after all there was a big chance that he worried over nothing.

* * *

 **Another Chapter done**

 **I apologize for the long waiting (That is, if there are anybody who wait). I was down with Influenza for two weeks and between catching up to school and searching for part time job, I have little time to write. Not to mention this chapter, and probably next one as well, proves to be challenging. I had this wonderful scene on my head, but wasn't able to pured it to my satisfication *humph***


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

 **Warning: AU, De-aged! Harry, sane Voldemort**

* * *

Blue orbs peering curiously in the darkness even as the figure laying as still as wood, they widened at the large hand that encircled his tiny waist protectively and the sweet smell of flower came from the other side. However, he was still weak and tired and it didn't take long for the twin orbs to closed again.

* * *

Severus stalked through the corridor in Slytherin manor in long strides. He just got message from his cousin that his godson and nephew had just regained consciousness, of course that means he wasted no time to come.

His eyebrow rose as he entered the dining room and found his nephew blissfully eating his breakfast with his parents sat slightly closer than usual, empty plates staked in the middle of the table. He didn't miss the way both Marvolo and Selene stole a glance toward the child nor the way Alex's hand occasionally brushed again his parents as if to reassure himself.

Alex was the first to notice the Potion Master. He waved his arm with enthusiasm, making both adult whirled.

"Good morning Severus" Selene greeted "You are early"

Severus gave them his accustomed smirk and bowed his head "Good morning Marvolo, Selene. I heard my little nephew is awake." He bent down to ruffled Alex's hair, smirking wider at the child's indignant yelp.

"Have you eaten yet, Severus?" Marvolo spoke and conjured a new chair when the Potion Master shook his head "Then do please join us"

"Thank you Marvolo." Severus nodded as a House Elf popped, bringing a tray of potatoes with cream soup and grilled pork and took the empty plates away. He saw Alex pouted at his own half-eaten porridge before giving Marvolo a pleading look.

"Daad"

Marvolo sighed "You will be able to eat normal food again after Healer Davis give you clear, Alex. You do not want to throw up again, do you?"

Severus chuckled, called the House Elf who brought him the food and requested a porridge with honey and cinnamon instead.

Alex's eyes widened "Uncle Rus, you don't have to..."

"It's okay squirt. I prefer light meal in the morning after all"

"Thank you" it was said in a small voice before the child concentrated on his meal without further protest leaving the adults to exchange glances at the sudden subdue.

"How are you today?" Severus attempted to open a conversation.

Selene smiled "Aside Marvolo got a heart attack when the first thing he saw this morning was Alex's eyes staring at him, we are all very fine" she grinned at the glare her husband sent at her.

"I do believe we all agree not to speak about it again" he huffed but with a fond look to his giggling son.

"But daad, you wouldn't wake up and I need to pee" Alex giggled

Severus internally let out a relieved breath at the cheerfulness of the eight years old. It seems like his mind didn't suffer damage -or too healed- after all.

Alex latched onto Severus' arm and forcing the Potion Master spent the morning sit with the Slytherin family, tried not to squirm at the jealous and ominous glare his Lord shot to him.

Selene just laughed "That's what you get for being scarce in the past year. And serve you right since you were the one who ordered it" she threw a pointed look at her husband.

Alex nodded vigorously "Uh huh. I miss uncle Rus more than I miss dad" he inquired innocently "Because I never see uncle Rus anymore. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Severus choked "What makes you think that?"

"I heard Lady Malfoy said to mom that she never sees Draco again because Draco have girlfriend. Do you have a girlfriend then? Will I get an aunt?"

The innocent statement topped with his cousin-in-law's horrified expression finally loosen the Dark Lord up and he gave a deep laugh, erasing the tense atmosphere in the room.

Severus dared himself to give the Dark Lord evil eyes, which seemingly gone unnoticed by the amused man, and even Selene giggled at her cousin.

Severus sighed "No, Alex. I am not having girlfriend and you are not going to have an aunt" he adamantly turned his eyes from the crestfallen adorable face.

"Now, Severus. Stop making my son sad, will you?" Marvolo smirked

Severus' scowl deepened until even Alex giggled merrily. The Potion Master poked the child perched on his lap, prompting another round of giggling

"Can you get off now? You have become quite heavy"

Alex shook his head "Nuh Uh"

"Please?"

"If you promise to take me to Florean Fortescue and buy me the largest chocolate and butterbeer sundae. And I get to sleepover in your home"

Severus gulped at that request and shoot a nervous glance at the stony faced Dark Lord -his wife was still too busy to laugh to pay any attention-

"Marvolo?"

Marvolo took a deep breath "You may take him sometimes in the next month if the Healer has deemed him healthy"

Alex pouted "Next month? But it's like, forever"

"It's just two more weeks, brat. I don't want to aggravated your health and you still got to be punished for touching my wand like that. You can play with your uncle after you serve your punishment"

Alex blanched at that "What is my punishment?" he asked in tiny voice tinged with fear much to the adults' confusion.

Marvolo frowned and shared a look with Selene. Usually it was Selene who dealt with discipline, Mavolo rarely punished his son for Alex usually obeyed him. But for now, the couple shared a mutual opinion that Marvolo had to be the one who disciplined the eight years old for it was his warning the child ignored.

The longer the Slytherin Lord felt silent, the paler Alex become and he pressed himself further backward, trying to seek protection from his godfather. Severus absentmindedly rubbed the small shoulder while frowning inwardly at the unusual behavior.

"You will be grounded for ten days starting tomorrow" Marvolo finally delivered the verdict "It means you cannot leave the Manor except for half an hour walk in the garden with me and your mother. No flying or riding. You will study in my study for two hours the afternoon and go to bed at eight o'clock sharp. Oh, also you will eat Brussel sprout every lunch and no waffles for breakfast. Is that acceptable?"

Alex's jaw dropped at his father's punishment and he adopted a bewildered expression "That's just it?" he blurted and immediately clamped his hand on his mouth "I mean, yes dad."

Marvolo didn't acknowledge Alex's outburst but caught his Potion Master's eyes, silently ordered him to a private meeting later on.

Selene frowned "Are you alright, sweetheart?" she got up to check the child.

Alex willingly let go of his grip on the Severus as she took him in her arm and cradled him closer, feeling his forehead "Hmm, no fever"

"I think he was dreading how many spanking he would get" Severus interjected smoothly

Marvolo chuckled and dropped a kiss to Alex's forehead, ignoring the faint pull away from the child, "There is no way I can spank my injured son. Besides, you'll beg for the spanking when you got bored and full of energy like always"

Their moment was interrupted when a house elf popped in, announcing the arrival of the Healer. Selene immediately rose, still holding Alex close, the men hot on her heels.

* * *

"He had no ill intent, as far as I can see and feel. Just confusion"

"Is it not normal for a child who had recently severely injured?"

"How should I know?" the voice had a faint trace of amusement "It probably is. Yet I very much doubt it"

"I... see"

"Just keep an eye open. I absolutely won't tolerate any threat"

"I understand"

* * *

The next morning, Healer Davis did indeed cleared Alex with a caution not to strain his body yet and the boy promptly requested pancakes and muffin for breakfast which his parents amusedly indulged.

By the time he almost finished, he purposely ate very slowly, peering at his father every other second under his fringe with a glum expression. Finally, Marvolo lose his patience and cleared his throat while pointed at the pancakes

"Finish your breakfast, young man. And back to your play room. You may only play with the toys that you can pick, clear?"

Alex glumly gobbled down the last piece of pancakes with a subdued "Yes, sir"

"Come, Alex. Your father is busy this morning but you must show me how to draw the amazing drawing you give your father" Selene held Alex's hand.

The problem Marvolo had to solve that morning wasn't very complicated and he was able to come back before lunch. Having free time, the Dark Lord decided to join his little family. He then spent his afternoon teach Alex the basic ground of Magical theory and quizzed him on his French that the Lady Slytherin had begun teach him for almost a year.

His father had been right, Alex thought grumpily on the fifth day, grounding was truly the worst and evilest punishment ever. Especially in a beautiful summer like this. The little boy had gazed forlornly at the cheerful sunlight that fell on the back garden and quidditch field through the glass window for the last ten minutes, wishing so hard that he was outside, riding his broom or his horse or even just simply sunbathing instead of being cooped up inside.

He sighed as the sound of splashing water from the garden hose reached his ear. Oh, how he longed to play outside, the water must felt nice for the plant and he so hoped he could felt it on his skin as well.

A deep chuckled made him jumped a foot high. He whirled around and found his father stood behind him, arm crossed in front of his chest with an amused expression.

"Truly a nice weather, isn't it?" the elder wizard inquired innocently, earning himself a dirty look from the child. "Truly a perfect time to enjoy the sun, don't you think?"

"Daad" Alex whined "You are evil"

Marvolo laughed outright at his son's pouting face "Now, now Alex. What's with the long face?"

Sensing the child's increasing bad mood, the Dark Lord quickly added "I just want to ask if you want to help me water your mother's herb garden?"

Like flipping a switch, Alex's face immediately lit up so bright Marvolo idly wondered if it would also glow in the dark, and he nodded so hard

"Yes, yes, yes please!" he pumped his tiny hand in the air

"Alright then, go change your clothes. I'll wait on the back door" Marvolo couldn't suppressed his smile at the retreating back of the eight years old. If he didn't know better, he would have think the child was apparating.

* * *

After the fun afternoon where Alex and Marvolo watered the herb garden, well more likely spraying each other with hose with occasionally aiming at the plants, Alex had taken to following his father whenever he was in the house, sensing that the Head of Slytherin would more likely caved to his puppy dog eyes, and indeed Marvolo took Alex on a fifteen minutes' horse riding at the morning while convinced himself it was because Alex need the morning sun for his growth, much to Selene's amusement.

Still, the days passed too slowly for the little boy. By the morning of the last day, he was practically bouncing with anticipation and drive both his parents crazy and silently vowed never to ground their child that long ever again.

The next day, Marvolo and Selene agreed to take Alex to the fair that was held in a small wizarding village in the west Britain for an afternoon to burn the pint up energy Alex had accumulated during his grounding.

That decision proved to be beneficial as the child buzzing around for hours, playing one game after another, playing in every rides and flying in the quidditch booth thrice while his parents took turn rest and watching him.

Even after spent his energy in the fair, Alex still buzzing with anticipation to sleepover in his godfather. Marvolo silently made a floo call to Severus and ordered him to pick Alex in the morning, more than eager to rest and trusting his witty right hand man slash cousin in law with his son's life.

* * *

TBC

 **Sorry for the long wait. Real life had been crazy lately and I've got writer block as well. This chapter is mostly just an interlude before Harry's identity got revealed which would be the end of this story. I estimated there are just one or two chapter left (hopefully I could finished this fic in April)  
**

 **Until next chapter**


End file.
